The principal role of the Core is to provide specialized protein reagents as needed for projects I-VI. Specifically the core funding will be used to prepare: (1). Native and recombinant human LBP and soluble CD14 (2). Anti-rabbit CD14 monoclonal and polyclonal antibody; anti-human CD14 monoclonal antibodies (3). Other recombinant proteins as needed for kinase assays or other in vitro biochemical assays (4). Other monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies as needed. These Core services will significantly free research personnel from the laborious task of preparing specialized protein reagents sot that more time can be devoted to experimental studies. In the past grant period we have found this mechanism to be a very time and cost-efficient method that we believe accounts in part for the rapid progress made in achieving the research aims of the previous grant period.